


Incentive

by 67chevyimpala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67chevyimpala/pseuds/67chevyimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship. Papa Stilinski catches Stiles & Derek, cuffs Derek, and tosses him in the back of the cruiser. Based off of the tags in this post: http://evildestielshipper.tumblr.com/post/18839114640/catnipsoup-i-need-more-this-on-my-blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

With all the moaning going on in Stiles’ room, it was understandable why he and Derek didn’t hear the sheriff’s car pull into the driveway.

Derek was busy tugging off Stiles’ shirt, then shoving his bare back against the wall. Using the little focus he had (though it was hard to focus on anything but his boyfriend’s tongue, really), he listened to Stiles’ heartbeat. It was a habit Derek picked up sometime in their relationship, he couldn’t pinpoint when exactly. Anytime things heated up, Derek would listen to Stiles’ heart pound, because he liked not only the fact that he could make it race, but also the fact that it raced for him.

He leaned down and trailed kisses along the younger boy’s collarbone, making his way towards his neck. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s dark hair, tightening his hold when Derek’s mouth reached a sensitive spot along his jaw.

Derek nudged his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and breathed in, prompting Stiles to ask, “Are you smelling me?”

“You smell good,” Derek replied matter-of-factly, before reconnecting their lips, and Stiles couldn’t help but let out a little moan as Derek’s tongue swept the inside of his mouth. He didn’t make any effort to try protest Derek smelling him, because if he’s being honest, he kind of likes it.

So you see, both boys were pretty preoccupied. Stiles really couldn’t be bothered with paying attention to anything other than Derek. When you have a werewolf for a boyfriend, who sometimes growls in the sexiest way possible when he’s turned on, you don’t really care what else is outside your room—or who. Even if that who is your father, also the sheriff, who you haven’t exactly told about Derek.

“Bed,” Derek commanded, and Stiles was happy to oblige, walking backwards to his bed, tugging Derek along with him.

When he felt his calves hit the edge, Stiles let himself fall backwards onto the mattress. Derek followed suit, crawling on top of him, smirking with amusement as Stiles’ eyes raked over his fit physique.

“Like what you see?” the Alpha teased.

“Mhmm,” Stiles replied with a grin as he pulled Derek’s head forward so he could kiss him.

Stiles couldn’t help but melt as their lips met in a soft kiss, his mind blanking out completely. He wrapped an arm around Derek’s waist to pull him closer—but suddenly Derek's weight on top of him is gone and wow, it’s cold, what happened to Derek and his body heat?

Stiles opened his eyes in confusion and met Derek’s startled green ones. Stiles would have thought his confused, mildly terrified expression was funny—if his father wasn’t the cause of it. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of his dad, hauling Derek out of the room by his ear. It took a few moments for Stiles to recover from the shock, unfreeze himself, and scramble off the bed to follow them.

“Dad? Dad! What are you doing?!”

His father had taken out his handcuffs while marching Derek downstairs to the garage and was now securing the older’s wrists behind his back with them. Not answering his son, he continued into the garage, dragging Derek with him. When he opened the back door of the cruiser, Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Dad,” Stiles said exasperatedly, but his father tossed Derek in the backseat anyway, slammed the door closed, and turned around to give his son a pointed look.

Stiles gulped, and to avoid meeting his dad’s gaze, he glanced at Derek and noticed him watching from the car window with mild curiosity. Stiles was grateful for Derek’s cooperation and self control, knowing from the experience with Scott that handcuffs are absolutely no match for a werewolf, and it would be a piece of cake for Derek to break out of the backseat. So he appreciates Derek’s good behaviour.

His dad finally broke the intense silence by saying, “Have you finished your chemistry project?” and Stiles has to look back up at him and blink, because that was not at all what he expected to come out of his dad’s mouth.

“Yeah.” But when his dad’s eyes narrowed at the lie, (his dad knows him too well, really) he quickly corrected himself. “Alright, no, but I’m almos—“

“You’re getting a D in chemistry, Stiles. You need a good grade on this project.”

“I know, Dad. I’m working on it, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that definitely looked like hard work you were doing up there." Stiles face reddened at the sarcastic comment.

“Sorry."

The sheriff sighed. “Just—no more window-visits from Derek until you finish it, okay?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped a bit at the implication. “How did you—” he started, but his dad cut him off with a scoff.

“Oh, please. I’ve known about Derek since forever, Stiles,” and the casual tone he uses is too much for Stiles to comprehend, and his jaw drops even more.

“Then why did you freaking handcuff him?!”

The sheriff shrugs with one shoulder. “I needed to get your attention.”

Stiles just gapes. “You’re a terrible person.”

The sheriff opens the back door, and Derek takes that as his cue to scoot off the seat and stand up, turning his back towards the sheriff so he can unlock the handcuffs.

“Hi, Derek,” he said once the handcuffs were off.

“Hi, Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek replied a bit awkwardly.

“Sorry for cuffing you again. I needed to talk to Stiles.”

“I understand.”

“I’ll leave you two alone to say goodbye, because Stiles has to work on his chemistry project, and, well, you’re a bit distracting, Derek.”

“Well that was embarrassing,” Stiles muttered after his dad went back into the house, wrapping his arms around Derek’s torso.

“No, Stiles,” Derek warned with a firm tone.

“What?” Stiles replied with fake innocence, pretending to be unaware of his hands gliding up Derek’s back.

Derek carefully removed Stiles’ arms. “You know what.”

“You’re no fun,” Stiles grumbled.

“I’ll tell you what.” Derek leaned down to murmur in Stiles’ ear, “You finish your project, and then we can have all the fun we want.”

Stiles shivered as Derek’s hot breath tickled his ear. As the words sank in, a feeling of want/need/want built up, and Stiles was suddenly motivated to finish his project in record time.

“Holy crap. Congratulations on giving the best incentive for finishing a project in the history of ever.”

Derek smirked and added, “Call me when you finish,” before taking off down the street, knowing very well that it wouldn’t take long for his phone to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the rebloggable version of it http://wolfhunters.tumblr.com/post/27594646714


End file.
